<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>An Heir to Ixtal by Geist (GeistLoL)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469587">An Heir to Ixtal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeistLoL/pseuds/Geist'>Geist (GeistLoL)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fight Sex, Foot Jobs, Rough Sex, Tit job, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:15:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,595</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469587</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeistLoL/pseuds/Geist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Smut] Ekko catches word that a beautiful and haughty Empress in the south is on the lookout for a champion to share in her empire and grant her an heir that will secure her legacy. Seeing an opportunity for some action, Ekko decides its time to put the stuck-up brat in her place. Ekko x Qiyana. Commissioned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>An Heir to Ixtal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>An Heir to Ixtal</strong>
</p>
<p>Ekko was never one to let a good opportunity pass him by. The street life of Zaun rarely offered him much to shout about, but every now and then a little pristine gem would surface through the smog of the fume-ridden city. He just never knew when it would show up.</p>
<p>It was on a lonely night in city’s underbelly when he first learnt about Qiyana’s existence in the south. This beautiful and sassy empress shouting loud enough for the world to hear, desperately crying out for attention, and Ekko for one, was listening. The nights and days all looked the same down in the pipework of Zaun’s alleys and it was easy to lose track of the days. While Ekko had spent most of his life as an orphan in the industrial districts, the place was starting to feel a little stifling. Every day was becoming the same old toil, fighting off the other orphans and vagabonds in the day, petty thefts to keep him going at night. Thanks to his Z-Drive, Ekko rarely found himself in trouble, but to him even rewinding time was becoming a little stale. That’s when he knew something was definitely wrong.</p>
<p>One particular night, a party of fancy looking Piltoverians were poking their noses around Zaun, pointing and gawping at the citizens like they were exotic animals encaged in a zoo. Ekko had been following them around, trying to see if any of them would be careless enough to let him pickpocket a coin or two. He’d been caught once already sticking his hand in a lady’s dress pocket, only to have her scream her lungs out and get knocked down by two of her male companions. He had to rewind that one, but decided against giving it another go. The Z-Drive was an unbeatable safety net for operations like that, but sometimes Ekko knew that even a hundred rewinds wouldn’t be enough for him to get it right.</p>
<p>Finally, he’d found one Piltoverian man dressed in a top hat and tails away from his companions, nosing around one of the larger pipelines under the stained glass of Zaun’s main district. Ekko had stalked him, keeping hidden and waiting for his chance to jump out and take whatever he could. He’d given up on the stealthy pickpocketing approach, it was time for a good old-fashioned mugging.</p>
<p>‘Give me everything you’ve got, Piltie,’ Ekko said after tackling the man into a corner and knocking him down, aiming his bat under the businessman’s chin, letting the end lightly touch his skin, just enough to give him a taste of the energy coursing through his weapon. ‘Bet you’ve got some fancy tech hidden in that coat.’</p>
<p>The man—or more accurately half-man, as he appeared to be heavily augmented with hextech components bolted on and his left arm was entirely robotic—looked back in fear and held up his hands over his face to show he was no threat.</p>
<p>‘Take it all, it’s yours!’ he said desperately, reaching down to turn out his pockets. Some coins and cards clattered to the ground, along with a few little energy cores and a little hextech device that Ekko had seen a few of the wealthier Piltoverians using. ‘Just let me go.’</p>
<p>Ekko was not looking for blood and bruises, just a quick mugging to make his night a little more comfortable. He let the man up, nodding down the street. ‘Go on, beat it.’</p>
<p>As the man scampered away towards the hextech elevators that would bring him back the surface, Ekko scooped up his reward, pocketing the cores and coins but pausing when he picked up the little device. It had a screen powered by some circuitry in the back, all held in a thin copper casing. Ekko had seen Piltoverians tapping away at these things, totally engrossed in whatever it showed when it was powered on. They seemed like a hot commodity up there. He guessed it to just be a little entertainment device, and flicking on a button his hunch proved to be correct. A few options appeared on the screen, with little headings for things like directions and news articles.</p>
<p><em>Huh, neat</em>, Ekko thought, tucking the little device away with the rest of what he’d stolen. He never thought much more of it than that.</p>
<p>Two nights later however, the gem started to sparkle in the light and finally catch Ekko’s attention. He’d been flicking through the news articles on the device and reading up about what was happening in the other city states. He’d never even heard of Ixtal before, but they seemed to be the hot topic right now painted across the news broadcasts and it didn’t take him long to work out why. Ixtal’s empress, a tanned white-haired minx of a girl called Qiyana was on the prowl, searching for a suitor to share in her new empire and threatening to conquer Runeterra with a partnership that would rival the elite families of Noxus and Demacia combined. Someone powerful, a champion to represent her in battle and conqueror Runeterra under her banner.</p>
<p><em>A suitor, eh?</em> Ekko mused, gazing over the fine toned body of the empress on his screen. There were several pictures of her plastered over the news articles, each showing off her gracefully long legs, her powerful thighs that looked strong enough to crush a man’s skull between, all the way past her wide hips and upwards to modest breasts. Qiyana was a quite the looker that was for sure, but judging by the words she spewed to the media, she was also a right spoiled brat.</p>
<p>
  <em>‘Everything will soon be Ixaocan, and I, its Empress. Not everyone is born to rule, but I have taken my rightful place. I’ve humiliated my sisters and fought my family, just think what I would do to whoever else dares to stand in my way. I know I will never find someone as perfect as me, but I’m looking for a champion to witness this new power rising in Ixtal, someone strong enough to compete. But let’s be honest, no one will ever come close to besting me.’</em>
</p>
<p>Ekko sat in thought for a moment, gazing intently into the orange eyes of the young Empress on his small screen and the strange hoop-like weapon slung over her shoulder. Something in those fiery eyes caused a stir in the young Zaunite, something he hadn’t ever felt before. The smooth tanned skin contained in a tight dress showing off a generous amount of her figure sent a small smile to his face. He knew her game. After reading about her fighting off her other sisters for the throne, she’d need a way to solidify her legacy in the state. She was looking for a conqueror to match her empire, someone to bear in her a healthy child—at least that’s what she wanted. Adverts called out for a champion to come forth and prove himself to her. Ekko fiddled with the drawstring of his Z-Drive. Infinite chances lay ahead for him to be perfect in the Empress’s eyes, no matter how many times it took him to get it right. Perhaps it was time to leave the underground. Finally, Ekko had a reason to venture outside.</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>As much as this Qiyana girl kept going on about how Ixtal was hard to find and that those that did find it would not live long enough to speak about it, Ekko got to the jungle region without much trouble. A few wild animals here and there and the odd audacious hunter among the ferns took a swing at him, but they weren’t hard to deal with for someone of his combat experience. Growing up in Zaun was far more dangerous than some sweaty jungle. He did have one chance encounter with a feisty cougar who took a bite at his arm, but a quick rewind and a swat of his bat sent it scampering back into the undergrowth.</p>
<p>Soon, with sweat on his brow and insect bites on his dark skin, Ekko caught sight through the trees and shrubs of the strange structure of Ixaocan. The white stone walls were hardly camouflaged, and all things considered, Ekko thought it looked stupid and out of place. But this was where Qiyana was based—her empire, where her cries for attention were beaming from. This was where he was heading.</p>
<p>The gates of Ixaocan opened for him as he approached, and many eyes glared from the buildings and across the guard walls. Armoured soldiers carrying pikes and curved blades watched him intently from their posts, waiting for him to give them a reason to spring into action.</p>
<p><em>Doesn’t seem like they get many visitors</em>, Ekko thought to himself as he fiddled with the strap of his Z-Drive and idly twirled his bat. No one stopped him as he headed for the main cardinal structure in the centre of the unusual city, but still Ekko kept his guard up. Surely Qiyana had plans to evaluate her new suitor before jumping in bed with them, so Ekko remained wary for any combat tests or tricks she might have up her sleeve. The people seemed to be in fear of their new empress, hiding out in their homes rather than wandering the streets. The jungle trees loomed over the white stone walls, making the whole city feel like it had already been overtaken by nature. Whatever Qiyana was doing, she certainly wasn’t bothered with the gardening.</p>
<p>The first moment Ekko was stopped was at the gates of the cardinal, where two lightly armoured guards held pikes and stood on either side of the door.</p>
<p>‘State your business,’ one said firmly.</p>
<p>Ekko chuckled, resting his bat on his shoulder. ‘Just come to suss out your new princess in there,’ he said nodding towards the door. ‘I hear she’s desperate for a boyfriend.’</p>
<p>The two guards exchanged looks.</p>
<p>‘The Empress is not a princess. She must be addressed as Empress Qiyana with no exceptions. Surrender your weapons and you may be granted entry if the Empress wills it.’</p>
<p>Ekko shrugged and tossed his bat to one guard, who just about caught it with one hand. The other guard pointed to the time-warping device strapped to Ekko’s belt. ‘All your weapons.’</p>
<p>‘Oh what, this?’ Ekko said, holding up the hourglass shaped device. ‘It keeps me alive, doesn’t do anything.’ He lifted it up and shook it vigorously, making the energy inside jiggle and swim around. He subtly flicked a switch on the side, putting it into safety mode so he wouldn’t warp, then pulled on t he chain. Nothing happened. ‘See? Unless you think I’m gonna bash her around the head with it, it’s not dangerous.’</p>
<p>The guard asked no more questions, but did turn his nose up at Ekko’s attitude. The boy however, was quite happy to have struck a nerve. He knew he needed to prove himself with confidence and make an impact from the very first moment. If anything was going to impress Qiyana, surely someone who could match her bravado was a good place to start. The guard opened the door just an inch and called inside. A moment later, another thinner man with wispy hair poked his head around. He looked like a councillor or some other government figure. They whispered between each other before the man scurried off back inside. Ekko tapped his foot impatiently, feeling rather naked without his bat to fiddle with. Finally, the councillor returned.</p>
<p>‘You may enter, Empress Qiyana wishes to speak with you,’ the guard said after exchanging some more secretive words with the man inside. They stepped away and the twin white doors creaked open.</p>
<p>Ekko’s shoes echoed on white marble as he walked inside, finding the pristine walls reflected in the architecture inside. Natural plants and vines wove around white-stone pillars and there was a trickle of water from a small fountain inside. The long hall led up to the Empress’s throne, set against the back wall. The Ixtali emblem was emblazed above her throne, with gems of red, green and yellow to symbolise the elements she had mastered.</p>
<p>Qiyana was draped lazily in her throne, with one leg propped up on the arm rest. Ekko had never met someone with the same status of an empress, but so far she appeared like some belligerent teenager who’d never had the word “no” said to her in her entire life.</p>
<p>She tutted loudly as Ekko approached, clicking her tongue and sitting up in the chair. ‘Tsk, what is this? I thought you said there was a champion for me to see. I was expecting more than a rag-wearing peasant when you said there was someone here to impress me.’</p>
<p>‘I heard there was going to be some sort of Empress here as well. Have you seen her around her at all?’ said Ekko comically looking around the room. ‘Nope, guess you’ll have to do.’</p>
<p>‘How dare you,’ Qiyana hissed, straightening her back and resting manicured hands on the armrests of her throne.</p>
<p>‘Daring’s something I’m very good at, isn’t that what you’re looking for?’ Ekko smirked, going to rest on his upturned bat but quickly realising he didn’t have it. He watched as Qiyana chewed on her lower lip, clearly still with some anger in her flushed face. Her golden eyes gave a piercing stare, and as they narrowed further, Ekko thought that a flick of his Z-Drive might be in order. But to his amazement, she started to laugh.</p>
<p>‘You are a funny one,’ she said, but Ekko was still unsure as to whether her giggles were genuine, or if her sense of humour was just that strange. ‘So you have come to prove yourself to me?’</p>
<p>‘Show you what you’ve been missing, yeah,’ Ekko said confidently, running a hand through his bleached mohawk. ‘You can close those ads in the news now.’</p>
<p>Qiyana raised a sculpted eyebrow, another <em>hmph</em> coming from her throat. She folded her arms under her chest, inadvertently puffing out her breasts which Ekko’s eyes shot briefly too. His attention changed however when she began to strut down the steps that led up to her throne and stood only a few inches from him. Ekko knew he had to match her stare, but found himself getting a little lost in the golden prison of her eyes, her aquamarine eye liner accentuating them all the more. The gemmed crown sat perfectly on her head and Ekko wondered if it had been made specifically for her.</p>
<p>‘You’ve seen my empire, the armies that have pledged themselves to me already. You have seen the grand region of Ixtal and the magnificent Ixaocan. You have seen the beautiful Empress that this land bows to in the flesh now—so tell me street rat, are you ready to prove yourself to me?’</p>
<p>Ekko’s eyes wandered over the smooth olive skin and the delicate features of Qiyana’s youthful face, flicking down slowly to appreciate the cleavage inches from his chest, the wide hips and endlessly long legs. If this was the prize to whatever challenge she had in mind, Ekko thought that it was definitely worth a go—or maybe ten.</p>
<p>‘I’ve been ready since I left Zaun, getting a little impatient actually,’ Ekko joked, bouncing on the balls of his feet.</p>
<p>Qiyana smiled. ‘Mandelan, here,’ Qiyana ordered with a click of her fingers that echoed off the white-stone walls. A burly guardsman marched over from between the pillars. He was tanned just like his Empress, with a roughly cut brown beard and dark eyes. He wore the same armour that Ekko had seen the guards wearing on his way in, and just like them, he carried a long pike by his side.</p>
<p>Ekko flinched slightly as Qiyana wrapped an arm around his shoulder. ‘He’s all that stands in your way of claiming what you came here for street rat,’ she said, pointing to her guard with a slender finger. ‘Mandelan, will you fight to preserve the honour of your Empress?’</p>
<p>‘Yes Empress Qiyana,’ Mandelan boomed, standing rigid and tapping the butt of his pike against the polished floor.  </p>
<p>‘You are dedicated, aren’t you? Dedicated to me and to Ixtal. Just like this dirty boy claims to be,’ said Qiyana with a hand on her hip. Mandelan nodded.</p>
<p>‘Yes Empress Qiyana, to the death.’</p>
<p>Qiyana smiled wider, nodding to Ekko. ‘Fight him. If you wish to be part of this empire, you can start by proving you are stronger than my guards. What use would a husband be if he could not protect his wife?’</p>
<p>‘You serious?’ Ekko said with wide eyes. ‘You want me to beat that guy up?’</p>
<p>‘In your words, yes.’</p>
<p>Ekko cricked his neck, fiddling with the pull-chain of his Z-Drive. He was extremely glad he managed to get the device past the guards now. ‘If you say so.’</p>
<p>…</p>
<p>Ekko rewound for the twenty-third time, feeling the broken bones repair themselves as he warped through another dimension to his starting point. He’d been very careful to reset himself each time to the very start of the fight, granting enough thinking room to give him a chance to consider another angle at beating his significantly stronger and better trained opponent. He’d tried brute force, he’d tried outsmarting him, he’d tried outlasting him—now, Ekko was beginning to run out of ideas. Not only that, but each time he went back in time to try again, he found it wore him down that little bit each time. But hey, maybe twenty-fourth time was the charm.</p>
<p>He lined himself up to fight Mandelan again, his opponent and the precious Empress totally unaware of his several failed attempts. This time Ekko went straight for a new plan. He was at the point of just giving whatever came to mind a shot, because he’d been surprised before about how many dumb ideas actually end up working out. For every single time he’d fought the guard previously, it had always been him to make the first move. He’d rushed it, gone for a quick attack or feigned a jab the wrong way to throw him off, but any of that was yet to work. This time, Ekko tried the stupidest idea he had up his sleeve.</p>
<p>As soon as the fight began, the Zaunite teen dived to the floor, rolling across the marble and straight between the big brute’s open legs. Being small and nimble, Ekko managed to slide straight out the other side, where he dashed to his feet. The guard was slow to turn in his heavy armour, and so Ekko took full advantage by jumping straight on the man’s back, like a child getting a piggyback.</p>
<p>Mandelan’s long weapon was no way suitable to try and reach over his head with, and so Ekko was granted a few seconds with only one grabbing hand trying to stop him and throw him off. Without another thought, Ekko squared himself up and in a mirrored chopping motion, he slammed the base of both of his hands into the unarmoured temples of the Ixtali guard. He gave it as much force as he dared, and knew he’d found his mark when he found the man’s body starting to go limp. It was a trick he’d learnt in Zaun, but never had tried it on an opponent that much bigger than him. The pike clattered against the solid floor as he let go, and soon he tumbled down to the floor to join it. Ekko tumbled across the stone as he fell off the guard’s shoulders, trying to maintain his composure as he found himself at Qiyana’s feet. He didn’t let relief of his success show on his face, standing up slowly and casually dusting off his shoulders.</p>
<p>The Empress’s face betrayed nothing, and she looked at him simply with a single raised eyebrow. Her golden eyes flicked to her defeated guard, unconscious and slumped on the palace floor.</p>
<p>‘Impressive,’ she said, resting a hand on her hip. She shifted her weight to the other foot, studying him with an intense stare, looking him up and down. Ekko swore he saw her briefly nibble her bottom lip, so kept up his hastily adorned bravado, silently thankful that his Z-Drive hadn’t run out of energy or malfunctioned. He normally got bored after about ten rewinds and gave up.</p>
<p>‘Impressive enough to woo the Empress of Ixtal?’ he asked with a cocky smile.</p>
<p>She looked up at him as he stood up, gaining an inch or so over her. ‘You’ll do.’</p>
<p>Ekko yelped as she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck like a dog and began leading him to a door behind her throne. She knocked it open with her shoulder and threw Ekko with surprisingly strength onto the floor. As he tumbled across a plush carpet this time, Ekko decided he was rapidly getting tired of ending up on his back. He went to find his feet again, hauling himself up onto one knee, but quickly Qiyana kicked him back to the floor.</p>
<p>‘You proved your strength street rat, now pledge your allegiance,’ Qiyana said with haughty smirk. ‘I am your Empress, you will bow to me. Isn’t that what you came here to do?’</p>
<p><em>She’s definitely got some power fetish or something</em>, Ekko thought as he obliged and bowed low. ‘I pledge myself to you Empress Qiyana, I am in your service,’ he said in his best voice, almost struggling to keep his laughter in check. He was silenced again when Qiyana’s foot forced him low to the ground until his face squished into the floor.</p>
<p>‘I said <em>pledge</em> yourself to me, joke boy,’ said Qiyana with firmer words, her shoe mashed into the back of his neck. ‘Kiss the ground on which I walk.’</p>
<p>Ekko didn’t need to be told, his face flushed against the carpets made sure he was doing as instructed. After a few moments of awkwardly pursing his lips with Qiyana pressing down on him, he felt her lift her foot away, allowing him to sit up.</p>
<p>‘Stand,’ she said, and Ekko obliged, getting to his feet and standing a few inches in front of her. Her golden eyes began to wash over his form, falling from his face to inspect ever part of him. Nibbling on her lower lip again, she took him all in. ‘Turn around,’ came her next instruction.</p>
<p>Ekko span around, finally feeling like he was getting to what he’d wanted since the moment he’d seen her picture on his hextech screen back in Zaun. Turned away, he looked out into the new room, finding it to be a very comfortable lounge area, with thick carpets and seats, covered in pillows of the various colours of the elements Qiyana supposedly ruled over. Thin wisps of smoke rose from incense stick burning on a small table in the centre, with soft seats and cushions all over the room. There was definitely more than bureaucratic nonsense that she wanted to discuss in here.</p>
<p>‘Comfy. Do all your potential suitors get themselves a nice cosy—’ Ekko’s words caught in his throat as he felt his pants get roughly pulled down by slender hands. ‘Woah-ah!’ His cock sprang free and he looked over his shoulder finding the Empress circling him with that insufferable smirk on her lips. She roughly grabbed his flaccid penis.</p>
<p>‘Is this it?’ she said with more tutting as her fingers ran over his length without being gentle. She tested his meat with probing hands, rolling it around and squeezing his sensitive organ. ‘This is all I need to bear in me a healthy heir to Ixtal? Pathetic. But I suppose it’ll do.’</p>
<p>‘There’s more to it than…urgh—grabbing it and flopping it about,’ Ekko said, wincing at the unrefined manner in which she was touching him with.</p>
<p>‘There must be! What am I to do with that?’ she said, tugging on his semi-hard cock and lifting it up. Her words were confusing to the Zaunite, he started to doubt the Empress even knew much about sex. So far she’d shown very little understanding of what to do—or maybe she just had such elevated standards and expectations that she couldn’t fathom the realities. Either way, Ekko was unsure of how to proceed with her.</p>
<p>‘You’ll have to do more than that. It’s a two-way deal if you want a kid from it,’ he said, trying to move her fingers in a gentler manner. Even with her aggressive way of touching him, he was finding himself starting to get quite hard. Qiyana shot him an unimpressed glare. ‘You’ve both to get involved,’ Ekko stumbled out, unsure of how thin the ice he was treading, while also finding some pleasure from the fit Empress’s touch seeping into her movements.</p>
<p>‘Ah like a challenge?’ she said confidently. ‘A competition for me to crush you in.’</p>
<p>‘Well…not quite…’</p>
<p>‘I’m going to win this, street rat. You will cum inside me enough to gift me an unconquerable heir. One that the rulers of Runeterra will fear to face.’</p>
<p>Ekko was halfway through sighing when he pushed him hard again, sending him sprawling into the cushions that covered the dipped seating area. With his trousers halfway around his ankles, he was in no position to fight back. <em>What is wrong with this girl?</em></p>
<p>‘You better keep showing your worth, boy. I am not one to hold high opinions of people for long,’ she said, tugging at her shoes and tossing them aside. She stood over him lying on his back, sliding her foot covered by her black tights up his thigh until her toes tickled at his hard cock. Qiyana pressed her foot along his length, letting the skin slide back and forth as Ekko was indulged in the soft fabric that the material provided. She curled her toes, rubbing along his head that was starting to leak, finding him harder than she had seen so far.</p>
<p>‘Enjoying this?’ she said, smiling with pearly white teeth as she continued to rub her foot along his cock, her heel touching lightly against his balls. She was starting to realise what he meant, he was definitely a lot more ready than before. She could work with that. She continued to slide the bottom of her covered foot along his cock, pressing it into the skin of his lower torso and letting the friction do its work. Ekko’s breathing had increased and she watched as his brown eyes didn’t know where to look. They kept flicking between the satisfied smirk on her face and the foot moving slowly across his length. Just as he felt like he was giving in to her wonderful ways, she stopped.</p>
<p>‘No this isn’t right, this feels rather one way,’ Qiyana said, crossing her arms over her body and gripping the hem of her green shirt. She tugged it upwards, slowly revealing a tanned and toned mid-riff, long and slender with a gentle muscled line through her abs. She pulled a little harder as she came to her full chest, the fabric going tight as it kept her breasts in check with some padding in the gilded top piece. As it passed over her generous mounds, her tits bounced free, delicately bobbing back into place. Her snowy white hair slid through the neck hole as she threw the shirt across the room, her hand going back to its place on her hip.</p>
<p>‘Never seen the perfect body of an Empress, have you? Count yourself lucky, rat,’ she said with a girlish laugh. Ekko caught himself staring, knowing full well she was right. He’d never seen a body quite as perfect as Qiyana’s. She was toned and fit, with little to no fat on the slender parts of her body, yet perfectly supple in the regions that mattered. Her top half was completely bare, with her form-fitting black tights on her legs.</p>
<p>‘Pfft,’ Ekko said, melodramatically puffing some air between his cheeks and shrugging. ‘Not the best, not the worst.’</p>
<p>‘We’ll see about that.’ Qiyana launched herself on top of Ekko, straddling his naked torso and grinding her large ass along his cock. Ekko had already been treated to the soft fabric of her bottom half, but coupled with the plump flesh of her sizable rear added a whole new level. He was surprised at the strength in her powerful thighs, gripping his waist tight and ensuring that he could not get away. Her arms grabbed hold of his shoulders, pinning him to the floor. ‘Good to know your place, isn’t it? I’m still waiting for the competition to start.’</p>
<p>Ekko had had enough. If this snarky bitch wanted a fight and wanted to be fucked until she screamed, then it was time to sort this brat out. He grabbed her by the shoulders, seeing in her eyes that she wasn’t expecting the retaliation, and then pushed up hard until they began to roll together across the carpeted floors. She yelped and screamed, hitting his arm with her free hand.</p>
<p>His trousers came off in the commotion, but hers were tight and though Ekko tried to pull them off, her legs that were clutching him hard stopped him from tugging them down. He gripped her tightly, trying his best to pin her with all the force that her fat thighs had done to him some moments earlier. He managed to get her on her back, looking up at him with an unimpressed expression on her tanned face. Her manicured nails gripped his wrist as he wrestled her to the floor and straddled her chest. His now rock-hard cock pointed to her face, slapping against the skin between her round tits. She looked at it with some distaste, but beneath that a muted hint of lust.</p>
<p>‘You’re not putting on a very good show for yourself, little miss Empress,’ Ekko said as he seized her wrists, pulling them together and pinning her arms by her sides. She continued to wriggle and squirm as Ekko slid his cock neatly between her modest breasts, just large enough to surround it in warm flesh. The position he was holding her in ensured that her chest was puffed up and pushed out, and as Ekko began to move, his cock slipped into the heavenly softness of her breasts.</p>
<p>‘Filthy rat,’ she said, warily glancing down every so often as his cock threatened to touch her face on each thrust. He was moving slowly at first, pushing through the warm breasts and letting the skin slide over the head of his dick.</p>
<p>‘Oh come on. I’m still not ready just yet,’ Ekko said with his breath quickening as he started to feel some sensation of slow fucking Qiyana’s chest.</p>
<p>She snorted. ‘Just get this over with and fuck me. I don’t care for you enjoying this,’ she said turning her nose up at his leaking dick. He let it touch her chin just to tease her, a dab of pre-cum left on her skin as he pulled away.</p>
<p>‘Not…long now…and I’ll grant you exactly what you want,’ Ekko said through ragged breaths as he started to up his pace and thrust his cock faster through Qiyana’s wonderful breasts. Each time his swollen head protruded through the top of her chest he felt his pleasure mounting. He noticed her dark nipples had slowly become hard and gripping her thin wrists tight, he pulled on them until they crossed—the fleshy encompass of her tits was overwhelming.</p>
<p>Ekko had to stop in fear of blowing his load straight over the indignant face that looked up at him from the floor, laughing at how her top lip had risen in disgust.</p>
<p>He got off of her, letting her free but expecting her to retaliate and lash out. When she looked like she was about to get up and wrestle him back, Ekko made a grab for the mane of white hair on her head, knocking her emerald encrusted tiara off her head and sending it clattering across the floor. Qiyana shrieked as he took hold of a fistful of her hair.</p>
<p>‘Aaah, rat! You’ll pay for this soon enough,’ she whined. ‘Urgh!’ she grunted as Ekko tossed her across the fluffy carpeted floor, landing on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder to see what the Zaunite was up to, but quickly felt him tugging her skin-tight black leggings over the curve of her large ass.</p>
<p>‘Time to sort you out babe,’ Ekko smirked, watching hungrily as the fabric slipped over her backside exposing her delightfully plump ass. He pulled hard to get the leggings out from under her knees, almost toppling the Empress over, and quickly tossed the clothing behind him. Now totally naked, his hands then went straight back to the fat cheeks of Qiyana’s rear, squishing the tanned flesh in his palms and pulling them apart to give him a complete view of the eager hole between her legs.</p>
<p>Qiyana’s pussy was wet and dripping, confirming to Ekko that she had definitely been getting off on being in control. He wondered if maybe she was still getting hot about him taking the lead now. Deciding there was only one way to find out, Ekko slapped his rock-hard cock against her butt a couple times, before slipping it downwards and seeking her entrance with the tip.</p>
<p>He pushed forwards once he was in contact with the soft petals, slowly circling them to let her feel what he was working with before he pushed slowly inside.</p>
<p>‘Huaa-ah!’ Qiyana wailed as Ekko gripped her ass tight and fed his cock into her folds, wincing at just how tight she was. His palm left briefly, only to come down on one side in a slap, making her supple flesh jiggle as his cock worked deeper inside her. ‘Go on then, fuck me! You promised me a good fuck!’ she moaned, putting her face down on the carpet and sticking her ass up higher. Ekko took the words as an invitation and immediately pulled back and thrust all the way in. ‘Uuuah!’ Qiyana moaned again as his hips slapped into her ass.</p>
<p>She was slick, wet enough for him to bring up the pace and start to slam into her with an unrelenting rhythm. Each push of his cock into her folds knocked her forwards, sliding her cheek along the floor where her head was face down on the ground. Just like before when he’d pinned her down and fucked her chest, he grabbed hold of her wrists again, pulling her back as he continued to rail into her pussy. The fleshy slaps were accompanied by more grunts from the Empress’s mouth, but Ekko simply smiled in delight as he watched the taut muscles in her back ripple in the new position.</p>
<p>‘This is what you wanted, right?’ he said with more thrusts. ‘Shouting out to the world for some “rat” to come and put you in your place, hah!’ He reached down and took a fistful of her white hair again, arching her back up so that her body was flushed against his and her ass cheeks pillowed up against his hip. His cock worked deeper in the position, touching the inner most warmth of her cunt. ‘Tell me you want it,’ he whispered darkly into her ear. There was no denying to himself, he totally got off on the idea of breaking this bitch down.</p>
<p>Qiyana looked to him, tilting her head to the side until her amber eyes met his. There was a murderous glint in her stare. For a second, Ekko felt his heart skip suddenly. He had no time to ponder however, as the briefest moment when he was distracted, his grip had slackened. Qiyana span around, his cock slipping free from her pussy as one of her long legs hooked over his neck, and threw him to the floor in an impressive display of strength. She cartwheeled to her feet with perfect grace, before pouncing on her dazed and confused opponent and sitting her backside on his face.</p>
<p>Ekko spluttered as she sat down on him like her throne and began to grind her slit across his face, tasting her essence and the smell of her sex as he became caught once again, under the hardness of her strong thighs. Ekko—though preoccupied with the sliding pussy lips rubbing incessantly across his mouth—could tell without looking that the same insufferable smile lay on the girl’s lips.</p>
<p>‘Did you forget who your Empress was for a moment there?’ she said self-assuredly, flexing her hips to rub her cunt harder and faster along his face. ‘Worship me, rat. I would never let you spoil this for me.’</p>
<p>She slid sharp-nailed fingers across his dark torso, trailing down his stomach to find the base of his still very erect cock. She quickly grasped it tight, making him let out a strained yelp muffled under her ass. ‘Time for you to give me what I want.’</p>
<p>Her ass slid down his chest, finally letting him take in a breath and leaving a sticky trail of her arousal in her wake before she propped herself up. With his cock in her hand, she raised her hips and brought the bulbous tip up to her wet pussy, rubbing it along her soaking lips. Her ass sank down and Ekko let out a groan as he slipped inside her once more. Qiyana raised her pelvis and planted her hands on the carpet either side of his head. Her hips started to bounce, the generous cheeks of her ass rippling as her pace increased while she rode him in reverse.</p>
<p>Ekko spluttered as his mouth and arms became free again, feeling his annoyance seep into his core as his cock found its way inside her again. ‘Pfft, you wish.’ he grunted with frustration. A loud slap sounded out as Ekko’s hands grappled her hips, leaving red impressions on her supple skin.</p>
<p>With his knees raising up and his feet on the floor, Ekko began to thrust upwards with force, powering his cock through the slick folds and deep into Qiyana’s pussy. She began to wail again, lusty moans escaping her mouth as her hand came up to grasp one of her bouncing breasts.</p>
<p>‘Just like that!’ she said, bobbing atop him with his cock reaching deeper than it had gone thus far. The room was fully of fleshy slaps accented with the squelch of fluid. Ekko was still far off his peak, but he grit his teeth and continued to buck his hips as hard as he could, his entire stature rigid and muscles taut and tense, pushing up into the soft insides of Qiyana’s pussy. ‘Keep going, fill me up with your come and your purpose will be done!’</p>
<p>Ekko didn’t think much about the words she was saying, but continued to thrust upwards, hips once again slapping against her ass although in the position she was in, her cheeks were tight with tense muscle keeping her upright. He felt his pleasure mounting, but in this position he knew he’d be unable to outlast her.</p>
<p>Ekko threw Qiyana off of him, his cock slipping free of her cunt and sending her tumbling across the floor into an area of plush golden pillows on the carpeted floor. He watched the fleshy parts of her ripple as she hit the floor, immediately turning and looking over her shoulder at him. There was an unquenchable fire in her amber eyes, a deep lust for him to satisfy her. Ekko jumped on top of her again, once more engaging her in a round of wrestling as he tried to keep her on her back. Qiyana was slippery like an eel in his grip as she fought back, wriggling around and using her legs to try and use her tactic of hooking around his neck to flip him onto the floor.</p>
<p>He saw her strategy coming after falling victim to it before and caught her legs under her knees, pushing her thighs up to press to her tits and open her legs wide. Folded up on her back, Qiyana was on total display for him. Her pussy was dripping wet, eager and with flushed lips that seemed to beg him to finish her off. On his knees, Ekko struggled to keep her legs up and angle his cock into her folds again. He found his mark and thrusted deep inside, causing Qiyana to moan loudly.</p>
<p>‘Fuck me,’ she said in a breathy moan. ‘Stop toying with me, don’t hold back anymore!’</p>
<p>Qiyana started to hold her own legs up, allowing Ekko to scoop her ass up higher and force his cock deep into her until he threatened to break into her womb. A trail of arousal trickled from her gushing cunt down the apex of her thighs and over her wide ass. He continued to fuck the soft cunt, feeling her muscles constrict until he knew she was about to cum. Smiling deviously, he pulled out.</p>
<p>‘Tell me what you want,’ Ekko said, holding his cock a few inches away from her eager pussy but making sure not to touch her. Qiyana mewled as her orgasm slipped away and the prospect of having to wait longer to be filled annoyed her.</p>
<p>‘I want your big cock to cum inside me and give me the heir I deserve!’ she wailed, starting to wriggle in his grip.</p>
<p>‘Really? Are you sure?’</p>
<p>‘Yes! Give me what I want, then I will throw you out back to where you belong, rat!’</p>
<p>Ekko paused for a moment, cock still in hand as he looked over her eyes and the fierce expression on her face. Did she not intend to let him lead alongside her once an heir was guaranteed and be her champion?</p>
<p>‘Where’s the empire I was promised?’ Ekko accused.</p>
<p>‘You get nothing, all I want is an heir. Now shut up and fuck me, rat!’</p>
<p>Ekko grabbed her legs tight, folding her up further until her legs were pressed to her top half tightly and her breasts squished up between her thighs. He looked down at her leaking pussy, the place she desperately wanted him to come, but instead of thrusting his cock inside, he changed his course, aiming a little lower and then…pushed as hard as he could.</p>
<p>Qiyana screamed her lungs out as Ekko’s cock rammed inside her asshole. He felt her entire body tense up as his length pierced its way inside the much tighter hole. He winced as he felt the tight embrace of skin wrap around his dick, sucking onto him almost hard enough to not let him free. Her tense muscles meant that Ekko struggled to get his cock deep into her ass, but as he slowly pulled out, he thrust in again, working ever deeper with each push. Qiyana continued to scream, which Ekko completely ignored.</p>
<p>‘Aarrgh! That’s not…urgh…right!’ The thrusts of Ekko’s dick into her ass made each word catch in her mouth, replaced with throaty groans. ‘This is not…how it should be!’ The position she was in didn’t allow her any room to move, and Ekko was pressing down onto her with each thrust into her tight ass.</p>
<p>‘Your ass is way tighter than that sloppy pussy of yours,’ Ekko joked as he built up his pace of forcing his meat into her backside. The more he tried, the easier it became to get deeper and deeper inside her until the tightness in his balls that had slowly built since he’d first felt the warmth of this bratty Empress’s insides became too much. The vice-like like tightness of her ass was overwhelming and with the increasingly speed, Ekko allowed his peak to win.</p>
<p>With a spasm and a sensation that ran from the top of his neck all the way to his toes, Ekko unloaded several strands of fluid into the Empress’s ass, so much so that dribbles of white seeped from around his cock and the tight grip of the hole he was embedded in.</p>
<p>‘No, no no!’ Qiyana shrieked, feeling the hot cum inside her. ‘You idiot boy!’</p>
<p>Ekko knew he was in trouble the moment his cock went off, but still couldn’t help but smile as he pulled his length from her ass and saw the mess of the gaping hole. His cum dribbled from her ass onto the plush red carpet.</p>
<p>‘Should have stuck to your word and given me my share of your kingdom bitch,’ he said, releasing his weight off her and dashing across the lounge floor. He scooped up his trousers, shirt and Z-Drive as he sprinted towards the door.</p>
<p>Getting his clothes on wasn’t easy as he fumbled his way across the white marble floors in the throne room. The guards on duty didn’t quite know what to think as a naked man ran out of the back room, hobbling along trying to pull his trousers up. They were even more shocked when the Empress appeared in the doorway completely nude herself with a bright red angry face.</p>
<p>‘Get him, you idiots! Seize him!’</p>
<p>Ekko ran and ran, dodging his way past the guards as he made his escape from Ixtal, having successfully put the Empress in her place. With palace guards surrounding him from all angles, Ekko made sure his Z-Drive had enough energy for the many rewinds he was surely going to need.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey all, thanks for reading. This story was a commission that I accepted a little while ago but have only just been able to complete. I actually had an idea for a Qiyana x Ekko story anyway, so when the opportunity popped up I was looking forward to getting it underway. Hope you enjoyed, I like to do these smutty lore-based stories. They're ridiculous of course, but underneath that I like to imagine there's a faint possibility it could happen within the context of the world.</p>
<p>I always like to give a personal update in these endnotes, so here goes. I've just started a new full-time job, one that involves commuting in the car and paying a pension (god I really am getting old now) and so far I'm absolutely loving it. For those interested, I'm a professional content writer for an ecommerce company, so that's fucking cool. Basically get to sit at a nice desk with other cool people and write all day, dream come true really. Might even be able to jump on the property ladder if things keep going as well as they are. I'm still putting time aside to write, mainly I want to get on with my original stuff and try and get published, but I'll make some time for fanfic every now and then.</p>
<p>Hope you're all doing well - and yes, the stories I've neglected with get new chapters soon.</p>
<p>Cheers</p>
<p>Geist</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>